


неизбежность выбора

by iloevutoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloevutoo/pseuds/iloevutoo
Summary: эта история о сыне генерального директора лидирующей компании кибертехники, его «верном» подчинённом и об искусственном интеллекте, что был единственным другом и созидающим звеном между теми двумя. возможен ли счастливый конец для всех троих? или кто-то здесь лишний?>мы не можем знать этого наверняка, но мы знаем, что выбор неизбежен.
Relationships: AI!Na Jaemin & Huang Ren Jun, AI!Na Jaemin & Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Huang Ren Jun





	неизбежность выбора

в супермаркете, рядом с университетом, безумно много народу от чего весенняя духота превращается в адский котёл. гул пробиваемого на кассе товара и разговоры людей сводят с ума, сливаются в единый отвратительный шум.

парень, стоящий в очереди на четырнадцатой кассе, оттягивает ворот футболки, потому что ощущение, что его душат становилось все сильнее. он хочет бросить покупки и сбежать прямо сейчас, он хочет уйти как можно скорее. только жаль, что не может. он второе лицо ведущей компании страны по кибертехнике, он сын генерального директора. он не имеет права облажаться на людях, он не имеет права показать свои слабости.

его имя хуан ренджун, он выпускник университета по разработке кибертехники, лучший студент отделения киберискусства. он надежда на красивое будущее технологий.

только вот часы на его руке коротко пищат, привлекая внимание их обладателя, а в левом наушнике раздаётся короткий щелчок.

— _учащение пульса, моральное состояние не стабильно...—_ говорит механический голос, темноволосому парню не нужно дальше вслушиваться, чтобы понять, что с ним происходит. он лишь глубоко вздыхает, закатывая глаза.

— «молодец, ренджун. отличная работа. ты не продержался и месяца.» — давление на самого себя, это одна из самых отвратительных привычек, избавится от которой не выходит уже на протяжении трех лет, и механизм защиты.

парень облизывает пересохшие губы, теребя ворот футболки, в попытке разогнать воздух, избавиться от чувства удушья. запрокидывая голову назад, он делает вид, будто осматривает очередь, но на деле лишь пытается не дать глазам заслезиться ещё сильнее, часто моргая.

сконцентрироваться на реальном мире выходит лишь тогда, когда подходит его очередь на кассе. люди продолжают кидать косые взгляды, делая вид, что младший из семьи хуан их совсем не интересует. но он чувствует каждый взгляд, понимает, что люди изучают его от и до. они запомнят все и сделают свои выводы.

его волосы цвета горячего шоколада, неприятно липнут ко лбу, очки сползли на кончик носа, щеки краснеют, а тяжёлое дыхание невозможно скрыть. он терпеливо, из последних сил, ждёт, когда пробьют его покупки, но очень быстро расплачивается, подхватывая свою бутылку женьшеневого чая и пачку с ореховым печеньем.

ренджун хочет сбежать в парк в северо-западной части города, но как только он выходит за территорию супермаркета, то в его наушник раздаётся раздражённый голос.

— ну и куда ты собрался? — искать микрофон в сумке не хочется, поэтому хуан подносит часы ближе к лицу, чтобы использовать встроенный.

— зачем спрашиваешь? будто сам не знаешь куда я иду.

— так ты меня снова не услышал... — слышится тяжёлый вздох, и парень смотрит на дисплей часов. на них он видит, как розоволосый трёт глаза, что-то обдумывая или пытаясь получше подобрать слова.

— что? — вырывает первее, чем мозг успевает осознать.

— ренджун, пожалуйста, оставайся на месте. — тяжело говорит юноша, изображенный на дисплее и смотрит прямо пред собой, прямо на хуана.

— это значит... — в горле ком образуется от догадки о происходящем.

— да, я выслал за тобой джено и, — голос в наушнике на этом моменте дрожит. — у него есть доступ к твоей геолокации до того момента, пока параметры твоего ментального состояния не придут в норму. прости.

— нана...— глаза снова слезятся и жить совсем не хочется, ведь от этого служебного пса не сбежишь теперь абсолютно никак. — ты издеваешься надо мной? почему снова он?

— потому что он, выбор вашего отца. — ренджун ненавидит все эти переходы на «вы», в такие моменты голос его мальчика сквозит холодным металлом.

этого милейшего розоволосого парня не существует в реальности. он просто образец номер четыре, искусственный интеллект с красивой голограммой. только ренджун считал иначе, для него эта голограмма была идеалом, который он создал собственными руками. он целую неделю просидел над критериями характера и ещё две разрабатывал его внешность и голос для голограммы. он даже дал ему имя. нана был его любимым мальчиком, его лучшим другом.

— ну да, как же я мог об этом забыть. — в очередной раз выбора не остаётся.

— ренджун, ты расстроен? — голос меняется на переживающий, тот над созданием, которого парень просидел дольше всего. — ренджунни, ты же знаешь, что я бы выслал ченле, будь тот свободен. я не желаю тебе зла и я понимаю твою неприязнь к джено, но может ты попытаешься присмотреться к нему чуть тщательнее? знаешь, джено ведь...

— голосовой ввод команды, — звук обрывается, хуан не хочет это слушать. он знает, что розоволосый потом может обидеться, но он не в порядке, поэтому хотя бы на это у него есть право, верно? — молчать.

— будет исполнено. — и снова тишина.

парень подходит к краю тротуара и садиться прямо на газон, кидая сумку и еду рядом с собой. в этот момент часы раздаются вибрацией. когда проходит некоторое время и ренджун приходит к более стабильному состоянию, уходят от своих саморазрушающих мыслей, часы вибрируют снова. они делают это снова, когда он пьёт чай из бутылки, пытаясь заглушить жажду и избавиться от остаточного ощущения духоты, на улице дышать все же легче. хуан не выдерживает и резко разворачивает запястье, смотря на дисплей. системные сообщения.

"нана: ренджун, не сиди на земле, весь в пыли будешь."

"нана: ты правда обиделся на меня? ;( "

"нана: джено уже подъезжает!"

дочитывая последнее сообщение, брови парня сами сводятся к переносице, а часы снова вибрируют.

"нана: хорошо-хорошо, я молчу! только не злись ;( "

— голосовой ввод команды, отмена последней команды. — ренджун улыбаться, подтягивая к себе сумку, чтобы найти свой микрофон, попутно вслушиваясь в голос из наушников.

— ренджунни, ты снова использовал на мне эту команду! И я бы правда обиделся, но я слишком хочу похвалить тебя! — парень находит маленький чехол, доставая из него микрофон, который он цепляет на ворот футболки. — ещё пятнадцать минут назад твой показатель был девять двенадцатых с пурпурным алым, а сейчас он упал до восьми двенадцатых, и он нежно-розовый!

— так я делаю успехи? — интересуется темноволосый, пусть он и знает ответ.

— определённо! раньше ты приходил в норму только в такое состояние лишь спустя час, а то и полтора.

хуан все ещё чувствует себя тревожно, но слыша голос наны ему становиться легче.

— почему ты сидишь на земле? — слышится голос по правую сторону, а наушник раздаётся радостным «джено наконец-то пришёл?», на что темноволосый утвердительно мычит. нана от этого тушуется, говорит, что подождёт в машине.

— напомни мне, когда я позволил тебе обращаться ко мне на «ты»? — голос звучит настолько безэмоционально и не читаемо, что ощущение будто он один из служебных государственных роботов.

— извиняюсь за свою вольность, позвольте вам помочь. — высокий черноволосый парень, что одет в черный костюм даже в такую жару, тянет ренджуну руку. хочет помочь встать.

— то что тебя выбрал мой отец, не даёт тебе право переступать границы. — парень подхватывает свою сумку и опираясь на свою руку, поднимается с земли. игнорируя все ещё протянутую руку, он впечатывает свою сумку в грудь джено. — и ещё, пожалуйста, не забывай, что тогда, когда ты был очень нужен мне, ты не оправдал моё доверие.

интересно, гордилась бы мама тем, как её сын может держать лицо перед работниками компании, социумом и даже перед джено.

он быстро подхватывает бутылку чая и печенье, идя куда-то в правую сторону, ведь раз его «верный» пёсик пришёл оттуда, то машина должна стоять где-то там.

когда хуан садиться в машину на переднее сидение, то на дисплее, подвешенном к потолку салона появляется нана. он подпирает руками лицо и устремляет взгляд в сторону ренджуна.

— а где джено? снова поругались? — розоволосый чуть дует губы, ведь он не знает о том, что у хуана и его подчинённого общее прошлое. он не знает, что именно из-за ли, он теперь тоже щенок на привязи своего отца.

— нет, мы не ругались. он просто снова копошиться. — отмахивается ренджун, смотря в дисплей телефона и печатая сообщение старосте его группы, минхёну, о том, что у него важные дела и он не придет на пару проектирования.

сегодня его снова ждёт поездка к врачу и эти отвратительные цветовые тесты, но для начала нужно дождаться этого тупого ли джено, который снова ушёл куда-то в свои мысли и не торопиться идти к машине.

эта история о сыне генерального директора лидирующей компании кибертехники, его «верном» подчинённом и об искусственном интеллекте, что был единственным другом и созидающим звеном между теми двумя. возможен ли счастливый конец для всех троих? или кто-то здесь лишний? мы не можем знать этого наверняка, но мы знаем, что выбор неизбежен.

"нана: а чтобы выбрал **ты**?"


End file.
